


The Last of Us: Cute Barista

by AssassinMasterEzio91



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Barista Dina, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMasterEzio91/pseuds/AssassinMasterEzio91
Summary: Ellie is a regular at a coffee shop, but for the past three weeks she has found it difficult, all due to the cute Barista who has become an almost regular server to her, Dina. Will she finally get the courage to admit her feelings to Dina, will Dina feel the same?
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 27





	The Last of Us: Cute Barista

**Author's Note:**

> A Oneshot for The Last of Us, inspired by a list of various themes that was shared with a friend of mine on FanFiction.Net, Marina Ka-Fai, I picked one of the themes, Coffee Shop AU, for this story. Obviously Ellie/Dina again, hope you enjoy it.

**The Last of Us: Cute Barista**

‘ _What am I doing, I...urgh, can’t believe I’m doing this, I…’_ Ellie found herself thinking and tried to shake the thoughts away.

But it was no good; she couldn’t stop herself, wiping her hands on her jean shorts, she approached the coffee shop and could feel her mouth already drying out.

She suppressed a groan. _‘Seriously, I’m getting all worked up over something simple like this...It’s just going for a coffee, right. I mean, she’s probably not even there.’_

Even thinking that she couldn’t help but feel how ridiculous this was. She was getting worked up going to a coffee shop for a coffee after finishing her studies at college for the day, all due to the cute barista who had caught her eye there three weeks ago. Finally she worked up the courage and entered the coffee shop, it wasn’t that crowded, only about two or three people inside.

“Well, hello Ellie. Good to see you again.”

Ellie swallowed. “Hi...Dina.”  
  
The beautiful young woman smiled warmly at her; Ellie’s stomach doing flips at the sight of that smile.

Taking out her pad and pen while Ellie took her usual seat, Dina began to write down.

“So, your usual order I guess?” Dina queried cheerfully.

“Y-yeah, sure.” Ellie replied, cursing herself for stammering. _‘Great, now she’ll probably think I’m an idiot or something.’_

Finishing writing down the order, Dina nodded. “Alright, I’ll bring it out soon.”

Then it happened, something which sent Ellie’s mind into overdrive, Dina winked at her before heading back to go behind the counter. Even the typical barista uniform looked alluring on Dina’s slender frame.

Ellie sat and waiting, doing her best to calm herself. She hadn’t expected anything like a simple wink from Dina to make the heat rise to her face. But even so, it was something which surprised her.

‘ _Was, did she…’_ Ellie wondered. _‘God, I need to focus, don’t make an idiot of myself, I’ve already made a fool of myself, stuttering.’_

So, breathing calmly and deeply, trying to ease herself. Ellie looked around the coffee shop again. It was strange how, in the three weeks since Dina started, that Ellie had arrived at a quiet time. Dina’s politeness and beauty had drawn in more customers, but she was never anything more than polite to people, even those who tried to flirt with her. But unless Ellie was reading it wrong, had Dina just made a flirty move towards her, or was that just a simple wink. It was then she noticed Dina returning and did her best to remain calm.

“Here you are.” She said with that winning smile, setting down the coffee and muffin that Ellie always ordered.

Ellie smiled back. “Thanks.”  
  
Dina glanced downwards and remarked. “By the wait, that’s a sweet tattoo.”

“Oh, thanks.” Ellie replied, blushing lightly as she rubbed her left arm, over her tattoo. “Of course, I only really got it to piss off my dad, but, yeah.”  
  
Dina smiled and nodded. “Well, later, I’ve gotta get to work.”

With that she made her way to greet a new customer who had just entered.

With a soft sigh, Ellie turned her attention to her coffee and muffin. She took her first sip when she noted something, there was a note beneath her cup. Curious she picked it up and unfolded it, recognizing Dina’s neat script.

The first sentence made her freeze. _“I’ve seen you looking at me, Ellie.”_

Ellie trembled, suddenly afraid, reading the rest of the note with a lump in her throat.

“ _Always the same bashful glances, I can’t help but think it’s pretty obvious what’s going on in your head. To tell you the truth, I’ve been doing the same, I’m surprised you never noticed.”_

Ellie’s eyes widened at that. _‘Wait what, she…?’_

“ _So, in case you were wondering, I’m quite interested and if you are too, here’s my number.”_

Below that was indeed a number. Glancing up she made eye contact with Dina who smiled and nodded to her. Ellie smiled back, returning the nod and pulled out her phone, copying and saving the number before turning the note over and writing her own number on the back, nodding to Dina before paying and leaving, allowing Dina to pick it up. Maybe, just maybe, things would work out better than Ellie ever thought.


End file.
